Rwby: Adjutants Character guide
by Madchemist
Summary: Learn more about the OC characters who will be featured in the story.
1. Alec Frost

**Hey guys I'm seeing this is taking off so I feel I need to post a link to the actual story.**

s/10654924/1/Rwby-Adjutants **Anyway guys thanks for reading I love to see this is so much more successful. I do not own RWBY or any copyrighted material.**

* * *

Name: Alec Frost

Age: 16 almost 17

Height: 6'5

Eye color: Slightly upturned Frost Blue eyes

Theme: Let You Down-Three Days Grace

Symbol: Chill (Three frost blue triangles that each have black cracks in them)

Hair style and color: silver hair with pale barely noticeable frost blue tips parted to the right

Race: Cat Faunus with silver cat ears, slightly pointed canines, and eyes that are angled slightly

Skin Color: Pale

Team: ADJU

Status: Alive

Clothes: Black medium top skate shoes(vans), boot cut grey jeans, a frost blue v neck, and a black coat (DMC Virgil's) With frost blue buttons, collar, and the inside. He also has a white and frost blue shemagh wrapped around his neck. He wears dark blue glasses, He also has a white albino beowolf fur cloak. He also has an metal plate on the hip of his jeans/jacket that his weapon attaches to.

Weapon: Frost Bite (A hand and a half long sword that shifts into an M-14 esque rifle)

Semblance: Causes shards of ice to appear out of any surface in any shape, form or intensity. That includes the floor, plants, and bodies. Even his own.

Aura/Aura effect: A cold feeling is around him and what looks like bits of snow can be seen coming off of him. His eyes also start to glow a bright frost blue color as well.

Dislikes: The Heat, Hypocrisy, Dogs, Racism, Bullying, Prejudice, Thieves, Murderers, and Ignorance.

Likes: History, The Cold, Reading, Music, Weapons, Engineering, Weapon Forging, Cooking, Cats, Tea, and Coffee.

Fatal flaw: He is incredibly sympathetic to some, while completely uncaring to others. He also has slight bipolar depression giving him occasional mood swings.

Bio:Born to a lower middle class family his father hunted Grimm while his mother worked in a Schnee dust manufacturing plant. When he was young his parents split and his dad disappeared. Eventually she remarried his now step-dad. Eventually he was promoted to the head of an R&D in the Vale suburbs. Being that he was Faunus he would often head to peaceful rallies and stand up for anyone of any race. When he was old enough he begged his parents enough to allow him to go to Signal academy where he quickly caught on to all of his subjects and become one of the top twenty in his year. Eventually he graduated, but his birthday did not fall within it's registration time. He decides to apply anyway hoping his history would over shine that factor. Eventually he ends up at a protest gone wrong due to the White Fang, and is wounded. He is visited by Ozpin in the hospital who accepts him into his school.


	2. Joshua Ignis

**Hey guys here is Josh. I do not own RWBY or any other copyrighted material. Please feel free to leave CC or just normal comments. And as always have nice day.**

* * *

Name: Joshua "Josh" Ignis

Age: 15

Height: 6'1

Eye color: Hazel

Theme: Oh Glory by Panic at the Disco

Symbol: Ignite (a small red flame on a jagged black ember with red and gold leading up from it. It is all symmetrical.)

Hair style and color: Dark brown hair shaved on the sides, and about medium length on top swayed to the left in the front.

Race: Human

Skin color: pale

Team: ADJU

Status: Alive

Clothes: Dark black jeans, black combat boots, a gold cloth belt, and a dark red shirt with a gold exclamation point. Over that he has a black leather jacket with gold and dark red stripes going down the arms and horizontally on his upper back. His symbol is located on the middle of his upper back. He also has a dark red bandanna hanging loosely around his neck. He also has black fingerless gloves with golden colored metal plates over the knuckles, and red metal plates over the backs of his hands.

Weapon: Kaiser, a large double edged greatsword that turns into a large compound bow with armor piercing dust arrows, or could disconnect into links and become a bladed whip. (Like a mixture of the dark souls Artorias' greatsword and great lord greatsword. When in it's whip mode it looks kinda like the chain sword from Pacific Rim.)

Semblance: Teleports in between places bursting into a burst of fire, ash, and brimstone before lunging about ten to twenty feet. He can use it to augment his sword strikes. He can also cause explosions wherever he teleports to.

Aura/aura effect: Fire, ash, heat, and smoke start to radiate off of him. The red and gold on his person both glow, and his eyes also glow golden and ash seems to billow out from them, all the while the gold glowing through it.

Dislikes: Humidity, the cold, hypocrisy, prejudice, bullying, idiots, bigots, murderers, stuck up people, politics, and being made wait.

Likes: The heat, honesty, intelligence, strength, equal rights, big brawls, violence, self defense, and friendship.

Fatal Flaw: He is easily riled up, and can sometimes be more hostile than he means to.

Bio: He was born into a family of hunters and huntress' who were famed for their immense strength. This prompted Josh to test his strength from a young age quickly leading to where he could easily swing things others struggled to. While he was in school he stood up for the Faunus being bullied there causing him to become a target. He manages to bury his anger and negative feelings until they started to poison his personality causing him to become more hostile than he would have been normally. Due to his great strength he advanced ahead of his grade in combat school meeting Alec while there. They quickly hit it off as friends and became partners in crime. He graduated early from Signal and applied to Beacon being accepted relatively quickly due to his combat abilities. Feeling confident he took to hunting Grimm in the area surrounding the Vale wall for money further improving his combat abilities.


	3. Oscar Equinox

**BAM! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS. CC IS APPRECIATED. PLEASE ENJOY READING. HAVE NICE DAY!**

* * *

Name: Oscar Equinox

Age: 17

Height: 5'11''

Eye Color: right eye is white, and the left is black due to heterochromia

Theme: The Wondersmith and His Sons by Astronautalis

Symbol: Black hole sun (The mass effect mercenary eclipse emblem in white with a large black circle behind it.)

Hair style and color: messy hair that sticks up in spikes in random places. Its color is black at the base slowly turning white at the tips.

Important features: Black tattooing on his right arm, and torso.

Race: human

Skin color: extremely pale, almost deathly white

Team: ADJU

Status: alive

Clothes: Grey canvas shoes(converse medium tops), black dress slacks, a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, grey elbow long gloves with black metal plating on them, A long black scarf wrapped around his neck and upper torso, and various grey belts on his waist. Over his dress shirt he wears a black vest with white embroidered designs, and also wears a grey, long dress coat.

Weapon: Eclipse (An Uchigatana that he uses in an Iaido swordsman style. It is a pure black blade with a white handle wrapping, and grey hand guard. It can attach to the sheath and be turned into a large cleaver, or energy shotgun.)

Semblance: Can create and launch corrosive shadows either by hand or with his sword style.

Aura/Aura effect: A dark shadowy haze starts to billow off of him.

Dislikes: The daytime, his inheritance, the Grimm, being in charge, most music, and jokes

Likes: Writing, reading, some music, paving his own path, and serious people

Fatal flaws: Too serious, too independent, and too quiet

Bio: Born into one of the largest weapon material manufacturers families he was prepared to lead the company from a young age, even though he wanted just about no part of it. He found his solace running away into the forests surrounding his families estate in Mistral. One day while exploring he fell into a large chamber that seemed to be used for ceremonies. Approaching what seemed to be the main alter he touched it and when he awoke he was in his bed back at his home. When he got up he found out that he had started to display a shadow based semblance and found black markings all over the right side of his body. After this event he started to train himself on how to use it finding that he best used it manipulating it through a weapon. Eventually after trying many different sword techniques he discovered Iaido and took to it instantly. After finding this his parents ended up wanting to quicken his preparations to take over the business forcing him to do more. Tired of it he decided to run away with his own bit of funds and applied to Sanctum academy being accepted and quickly rising through the ranks. Eventually he realized he could easily become a proficient hunter and upon his graduating year applied to Beacon academy.


	4. Kane Rommel

**AHAH! LAST ONE! ON TO THE REAL STORY. I do not own RWBY or any other copyrighted material. All comments are welcome as long as you ain't some rude guy who's gonna try and troll. Please don't. Anyways have nice day.**

* * *

Name: Kane Rommel

Age: 17

Height: 6'0

Eye color: Black

Theme: 10 Years Today- Bullet For My Valentine

Symbol: Dune ( tan desert dune with several black blades and shields sticking out of it.) (Also Dune is a strange yet kind of a good book if you can get them all.)

Hair style and color: Long black hair tied in the back with grey streaks

Race: Human

Skin Color: Tan

Team: ADJU

Status: Alive

Notable features: A gunmetal/black robotic right arm that connects to several metal plates on his chest, and extend to his back where he has a reinforced spine from it being broken before, a robotic left eye that is white and black and can change the color of it's lights that is in the part of his face that had to be replaced.

Clothes:Knee high brown combat boots with black leather buckles and armor, tan military BDU leggings, with several black belts around his waist. He wears a dark grey long sleeve shirt with rolled up sleeves, he has white cloth wrapped around his lower arms and hands. He also has a tan military duster tied around his neck. He also has a black right shoulder pad. He has a cowl under the duster he occasionally pulls up, and white cloth wrapped around his neck and sometimes lower face. He occasionally also wears a tri-monocle on his left eye.

Weapon: Achtung Panzer (A large lance and shield combo. The lance turns into a large anti tank gun that he mounts on his shoulder. It fires dust rounds at high speeds towards his enemies. His shield can attach to the gun for extra protection.

Semblance: can control streams of sand and weave them where he wants them.

Aura/Aura effect: It seems as if sand is billowing off of the tan on his person.

Dislikes: The cold, disapproval, Atlas, and lightning

Likes: The heat, parents approval, Vacuo, and the sun

Fatal flaw: He feels that he needs to please his parents, and he has to do all that he can on his own and without help. He is also too smart for his own good.

Bio: Kane was born into a family of highly renowned geologists and historians from Vacuo. His parents, the current heads of the family took pride for he soaked up any knowledge they gave him like a sponge. Not long after he was born the Schnee company hired them to move to Atlas temporarily to scout out several areas and to assist them in finding new dust deposits. On one of these scout outs they were unexpectedly attacked by multiple skalgrim from below the ice prompting the family to start training each other to defend themselves. Again like with his studies he soaked up all the information provided to him like a sponge again prompting them to send him to Haven seeing that they could teach him nothing else. At first he struggled, but quickly became a proficient student, even going as far as ganging up with a group of his friends and forming a group they called The Hunting Party. They all took their talent for hunting any and all undesirables and took odd jobs for people. During one such fateful hunt they were ambushed at the location by the people they were sent after. Only a mortally wounded Kane, and one other made it out only for his friend to die on the operating table. He survived but had to have extensive cybernetic reconstruction on his body. Surviving he finished his years at Haven before applying to head forward to Beacon.


End file.
